


Pattie and Friends

by SnowyJeleciaHusky



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), DCU (Comics), Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship, Girl Power, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyJeleciaHusky/pseuds/SnowyJeleciaHusky
Summary: Pattie Quilter enrolls in England Academy of Dimensional Cast and meets a group of friends and forms a gang called the Dolphin Gang. She discovers that she's a Guardian of the Ocean. With the help of her new friends, she can now learn what Friendship is all about.





	1. Chapter 1

What's going on everyone SnowyJeleciaHusky here!!!

Sorry for my LOOOOOONG absents lately I was just under A LOT of stress and everything because I was trying to figure out a story to make and NOW I know what story to tell now. It's gonna be a crossover between Resident Evil and DC Comics. This story will tell you everything about how Pattie earned her gift as the Guardian Angel of the Ocean.

Well let's start with the cast, shall we???

Main Characters

Pattie Quilter

Amber Quilter

Faline Villa

Vanessa Gonzalez

Bedelia Gione

Giana Grande

Supporting Characters

William Hernandez

Matthew Redfield

Natalie Redfield

Mikey Redfield

Mia Wong 

Melanie Villa 

Amy Williams

Randy Kennedy

Andy Wheeler

Well, I guess I got everyone on the roster, I'm so hyped to make this story. I've been wanted to do this for a LOOOOONG time! And now I can finally do this! I'm gonna try to post a chapter once or twice a week depending on my College schedule.

So Stay Tuned!!!!

Love you. xoxo


	2. Rise of the Aqua Queen Part 1

_**What's going on everyone, SnowyJeleciaHusky here!!!** _

_**So here's how it begins...** _

** Belize City: August 12 **

Pattie was in the library home with her Godmother, Melora helping her clean up her home.   
"Ugh, Godmother how much more cleaning do have to do?" The teen complained to her. Melora looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her, "Pattie, this is apart of being a mature adult after all you are the Guardian Angel of the Ocean." She told her loyal student as she brings out her book. Then a young dark skinned female walked with looked at her sister smiling, "Sis, I have brought us some lunch." She walked up to her sister and hands it to her. Godmother approached the two sisters with a book in her hand and sat down in her chair, "Girls, I think it's time for you to explore the world."

"What do you mean 'explore'?" Pattie questioned with a raised her eyebrow.

"What I mean is that I'm sending you and Amber to England Academy of Dimensional. So you can learn to socialize with teens your age or older. This is gonna be your first test." Godmother answered looking at her smiling.

"Wow England Academy! I always wanted to go there! C'mon, sis! It'll be fun!" Amber smiled grabbing her sister's hand all happily.

"Amber, you know we can't just leave to a weird school and besides, I'm not interested in making new friends." Pattie protested to her sister and looked away.

"Well Godmother says so and I know grandma would want the same!" Amber argued with her.

Pattie looked at her sister and looked at her Godmother and just let out a heavy sigh frowning, "Fine, we'll go to this stupid school."

"Yay!" Amber hugs her older sister tightly. "It's going to be awesome."

"Nyah..." Pattie snarled trying to get her off.

Godmother let out a giggle walking towards the two,"Well, I guess you girls should start packing. Class begins in a week and your ride will arrive tomorrow."

"Oh, goodness! I have so much to pack. I can't wait to enroll in England Academy." Amber smiled and ran out of the library. Pattie sighs and looks away sadly. "Pattie, I know you're upset about not knowing your past and not having your parents around but you shouldn't keep pushing yourself away from people. There is nothing wrong making new friends, love." Godmother pulls her in for a hug, "You will love it there...trust me."

"I know. I'll go and I'm mostly doing this is for Amber because she's my sister and I want her to be happy." Pattie protested letting out another sigh.

"I know you'll make the right choices on your first test." Godmother smiled at her student.

~The next day~

Pattie's POV...

Amber and I were with our grandmother, Ellora at the pier waiting for the depart to England. I just looked at the ocean looking at my reflection even though I'm not looking forward to leaving my hometown and my dear grandmother behind. "If I have to do this test in order for me to know who I am then I'll accept," I said to myself with head up.

Captain: Now departing to England Academy of Dimensional!

"Pattie! Hurry or we'll miss our boat!" Amber yelled out to me. I grabbed my suitcases and walked towards her and grandma. I looked at my grandmother smiling and hugged her, "I'll call you when we get there. And I'll protect Amber as well."

"My special granddaughter, you're finally going to pursue your dreams and calling." My grandmother hugging her happily with tears. "I want you to have fun as well."

I let out a chuckle and smiled, "I promise." I picked up my suitcases and walked towards the boat and approached the Captain and showed him my passport. He smiled and hand it back to me and I went inside to my room and walked outside of my room and looked back at my home as I begin this new adventure.

~3 days later~

It was six in the evening and it was like four days on the boat. I was in my room just reading a History talking about an Aquarian Princess named Princess Elisha Quilter and the looks of it, she controls the Atlantic Spirits and looks exactly similar to me and has the same last name as me...could she be related to me? Nah! That wouldn't be true and even if it was, that would be kinda weird. Just Amber walks in her dress with her dress and approaches me, "Hey, Pattie you wanna go to dinner specials with me? It'll be fun."

"I don't wanna go, Amber," I mumbled having my turned back turned from her. She pounced on me making me flinch and giggled, "Now, Pattie you been in this room sleeping all these days and I want you out of this bed. If I have to nag you I will."

Damn it! Why does she want me to be social so badly, I'm not really a people's person and the reason is my dad wasn't always social as much and who the hell can blame him? People are so annoying and just get on my damn nerves! But I don't want Amber nagging the hell out of me, so I let out a heavy sigh, "Fine."

"Tee hee, wow you had thought about it?" Amber teased hugging me.

"No, I just don't want you to start nagging me. It's bad enough I have grandma doing that." I answered getting up out of my bed and walking to the door, "Let's go and this over with." Amber smiled and looked at me, "You'll have fun, Pattie."

"I better," I said as I walked out the door. Amber giggled and closed the door and followed behind.

Regular POV...  
The two females walked through the hallway to the café and a young energetic girl approached the sisters jumping up and down. "HELLO! I'm Faline Villa and I love to party!" She grabbed the girls' hands and shakes them roughly. Pattie just looks at her and her hand shaking still Amber put her hand on hers and giggles.

"Hello, Faline I'm Amber and this is my older sister, Pattie." Amber smiled wrapping her arms around her sister's. Pattie just stood there with a blank face. Faline came up to her and gave her the stink eye, "I see you're a moody type...I know how to get you to smile! One way or another!"

Pattie looked at the female and sighs, "Oh, great..."

"C'mon, let's go eat! My treat!" Faline pulling Pattie and Amber's wrists to the table all excited. Pattie just groaned in annoyance. "God, please get this crazy girl away from me." The three sat down and looked at their menus, Faline and Amber began talking and laughing with each other; Pattie just stood there thinking how happy her sister found a new friend.

~The Next Day~

It was around 8:30 am in the morning. Pattie still in her sleeping mode until boat horn woke her up from her sleep, "Goddamit! Can a girl sleep in peace?!" The female groaned putting a pillow over her head. Then Faline barges in and jumped on her, "PATTIE!" Pattie jumped with her eyes widened, "Faline! Get out of my room!"

"GET UP WE'RE ABOUT TO ARRIVE!!!" Faline shouted shaking the female all excited, "Wakey! Wakey!"

"C'mon, sis, get dressed. We're almost arriving!" Amber giggled pulling the covers off of Pattie. "Ugh, fine! You both get on my nerves!" Pattie mumbled walking towards the bathroom, Amber and Faline giggled.

A few minutes later, Pattie got out of the shower and went into her bag and got out her black leather jacket with the dolphin symbol with jeans shorts, blue top, and black converse. She put her hair in a ponytail, she put her brush back in her bag and got her things and her things and left the door key on the dresser. "Today is the day." The female said to herself. The ship finally reached to England Duel Academy, the freshmen were getting off the ship. "Ok, freshmen single line!" The male coach said. Pattie, Amber, and Faline walked out of the boat with their bags and made their way to the front of the school. Faline just skipped her way to the front all happily singing Amber followed her and Pattie just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, girls! I want us to share rooms! Weeeeeeeeee!" Faline yelled out with glee running to the bulletin boards.

"She's quite the character." Amber giggled at her bubbly friend.

"More like a loud and annoying type of character." Pattie looked at her all annoyed and shakes her head.

As they reach the front, Faline squealed and pounced on Pattie, "OMG WE'RE SHARING THE SAME ROOM! YAAAAAAAAAY!!!"

Amber looked at the list as well and smile, "We're sharing rooms with three other girls as well. I can't wait to meet them." Pattie pushes Faline off and frowns at her making the brown haired female laughed.

"Ok, let's go and get settled in already." Pattie grabs her bags and walks towards the Silver Dorm.

The girls were walking, some students were looking at the females, Pattie stopped and walked ahead.

Pattie rolled her eyes walked into the girls building. The inside building was very beautiful with the silver bows and ribbons hanging on the walls, a silver disco ball hanging above and the ceiling.

"Now, girls go in single line and get into your rooms and settle in." The female said. She turned around and saw Pattie and smiled approached her, "Good afternoon, I'm Ms. Topes the Assistant Principal of England Academy. You must be Pattie Quilter."

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Pattie asked all curious.

"Godmother?"

"Wait, you know Godmother?" Pattie asked all surprised that she knows Melora. It was quite unusual that she knows her teacher. "She's told me about you and your sister." Ms. Topes looked at her and smiled at Amber. "Allow me to show you three to your rooms.

"YIPPEE! Let's go meet our roommates, girls!" Faline shouted as she followed the female assistant jumping up and down all happily.

"Well, time to get settle in, Pattie." Amber picks up her bags and follows the two to the elevator. Pattie was looking at a picture of a dolphin, Amber turned around and saw her and called out to her, "Pattie, let's go!" Pattie snapped out of it and picked up her suitcase and follows her, "Ok." Pattie pushes the elevator button and it went up.

They made it the 6th floor, the female assistant walked down the hallways, the floor was pretty much like the biggest floor in the dorm. The walls were silver marble, the floor was, even the doors were marbles. Ms. Topes walked in and looked at the room, "Welcome, girls to your room." Pattie, Amber, and Faline walked in and sees a big balcony, up and downstairs 6 bedrooms, 6 bathrooms, a big kitchen, and patio. "Wow, this awesome!" Faline squealed jumping up and down with excitement. "This is so lovely, I wonder who's going to be our other roommates?" Amber wondered at she spin around the room, she accidentally tripped over a suitcase and fell over, "WOAH!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry to let me help you up." A female approached her and helped her up and smiled. She has wavy black hair with grey eyes and has the vanilla skin tone, she also wears a checkered yellow long tube top with a yellow over white skinny jeans which include white stripes sleeves that goes from her mid-upper arms to her to her wrist and wears yellow heel sneakers. "Sorry, I was organizing my room! Hi, I'm Vanessa Gonzalez."

"It's OK. I'm Amber and this is Faline and there's my older sister, Pattie." Amber smiled and gives her a hug. Faline grabbed her hand shakes it happily, "HI! I'm Faline Villa! I'm the party gal and bubbly one!" Vanessa's looked blank as her hands kept shaking, Amber hold her hand from shaking. Pattie rolled her eyes smiling and then two servants came with suitcases.

"You can put them in that room next to hers, darling." The pink haired female walked in and smiled at Pattie. "Bonjour, I'm the fashionable, dazzling, Bedelia Gione." She wore her hair in a ponytail with a pink violet bow to the left. She wears a light pink puffy shirt with a violet pink along with pink heels.

"Jesus, this girl is too obsessed with pink! Making my head spin!" Pattie said to herself as she looked at the female. "Hello, Bedelia. I'm Pattie Quilter and this is my sister, Amber." Pattie's hands out her hand. Bedelia smiles and gives her hug, "It's nice to meet you, Darling."

"Hi, Bedelia! I'm Faline Villa and I love to party!" Faline shaking the female's jumping up and down.

Bedelia giggled at the female's energetic mode, "Well, Bonjour, Faline. You're quite a bubbly girl."

Pattie rolled her eyes and turned around and saw a female staring down at her, the female had on a green shirt with a lime jacket with blue jeans and has on green converse. "Hey, there, shorty! The name's Giana."

"Shorty, huh?" Pattie huffed a little clenching her fist. "That's Pattie Quilter to you, Giana."

"Well, hello there, Giana. I'm Amber and I see you met my sister." Amber smiled shaking her hand.

"Bonjour! I'm Bedelia Gione and it's a pleasure to meet you, darling." Bedelia smiled and hugs her tightly.

"Hi, Giana, I'm Vanessa and it's nice to meet you." Vanessa shakes her.

Faline pounces on her having a big smile on her face, "HI, GIANA! I'm Faline and I love to party and eat cake!" Giana smiled and pushes her off looking at her, "I can see that, hon."

"This is wonderful!" Ms. Topes smiled and clapped, "You girls are getting very close already. Why don't you girls go and hang out with each other."

"That's a great idea! That way we get to know each other more." Vanessa smiled and hugs Amber from behind. "I guess going out and eat with you girls wouldn't hurt," Giana smirked playfully head locking Faline.

"Oui! Let's go out and eat, girls! My treat!" Bedelia offered to grab her purse.

Pattie smiled and looked at Ms. Topes and then at the girls, "I guess. I could hang with new friends wouldn't hurt." (Even though I can't let go of what happened to my old ones.)

"Yippie! Time to eat!" Faline smiled and jumped on Giana's back. "Giddy up!"

The girls laughed walking out the room. Ms. Topes smiled and looked at Pattie walking ahead, "Pattie, I know you will have a good time. Have fun."

The six girls were walking out the campus walking through the city looking through each shop etc. Pattie was walking behind distancing herself from the other girls looking at them having so much fun. She was thinking of the fun stuff she did with her old friends until that day. She snapped out of it when Vanessa placed her hand on her shoulder looking at her worriedly, "Pattie, are you okay?"

Pattie looked at her and then at the others, "Uh, yeah it's nothing...just thought of something but it just went away."

Bedelia hugs her from behind and smiles, "Come, darling. There's an England Cafe Club straight ahead, let's go to eat!"

"I am kinda hungry." Pattie gave her a little smile, "Let's go get something to eat, girls."

"Ok!"

The girls made it to the England Royu Buffet and went outside and saw six chairs and sat there. They began to look at their menus, Pattie then looked at a group of seven students who were looking for tables to eat as well. Vanessa patted her on the shoulder, " Hey, Pattie? What's the matter?" She looked at the counter and saw a male with cobalt hair and blue eyes wearing a dark grey shirt with jeans with grey vans. "Wait a minute... William?"

The male turned around and saw Vanessa and eyes widened, "Vanessa? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, I just got into the silver dorm and was about to sit down and eat with my friends here and then I recognized your cobalt hair," Vanessa smiles and hugs him tightly and the girls smiled at the cute moment, except Pattie who was skeptical. "Oh, I would love for you to meet the girls, Amber, Faline, Bedelia, Giana aaaaaannnd, Pattie Quilter."

"Hi, William!" Faline shakes his hand happily, "I'm the bubbly one!"

"Bonjour, William." Bedelia greeted and winked at him.

"Nice to meet you, William." Amber smiled and shakes his hand.

William looked at Pattie walked towards her with a charming look, "Well, hello, doll face. I must say, you look a lot beautiful up close." The male grabbed her hand kisses it, the girls began to look at each other and looked at Pattie. Pattie's cheeks began to glow red for his affection, "Uhhhh...It's really nice to meet you as well, William." The girls began to giggle.

"I met a few friends as well. We were trying to find some seats but apparently, they're full." William sighs looking at the restaurant all full.

"We could share this table with you guys. We have some chairs out here and we can push the tables together and we could have ourselves a buffet!" Vanessa said as she pushes her chair back.

"Good idea, darling! Let's organize!" Bedelia uses her floral spell to decorate the patio and made it well nice for the gang to eat, "Viola!"

"Oh, my this is Bedelia." Amber looks at the decoration happily, touching the flower bows, "I love it!"

"Why, thank you, darling. Nature is fabulous!" Bedelia smiles looks at the other and winked.

"This is awesome!" William looks at his group and waves at his friends, "Hey, guys we have a bunch of seats here! Ladies these are my new pals, Matthew, Natalie, Mikey, Mia, Randy, Amy, and Andy."

"Hey, there!" Matthew greeted shaking Faline's hand.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Amy smiles and gives Amber a hug.

"Ok, how about we eat and talk, shall we?" Randy suggested as sits down in his chair.

"Honestly, I'm too hungry and we haven't eaten since we arrived." Giana agreed and began to look at her menu.

"Alright! Let's sit and order!" Matthew sits next to Bedelia and his brother looking at his menu. William sits down next to Pattie and winked at her, "Let us order." Pattie blushes and looks away all shy, Amber and Amy giggled at Pattie's shyness.

"Looks like Pattie is showing her shy side, guys." Mikey teased looking at the female with a smirk."

"How cute!" Faline and Matthew poking Pattie and laughed.

Pattie got out of her seat, "Uh, excuse me. I need a minute alone." The dark brown hair female walked out the room; everyone looked at each other all worried and confused. Amber let out a soft sigh, "Pattie didn't really like that, you guys."

"We didn't mean to tease her, we just thought it was cute." Mikey looking at Matthew and Faline, "Right?"

"Yeah." Faline and Matthew nodded.

~With Pattie~

Pattie was outside of the restaurant on the phone with her Godmother, "So, far I met some nice people and I met a really nice guy as well." Godmother giggles looking at Pattie's rosy cheeks, "Already on the first day and you already found love."

"Hey, we're not on that level yet, Godmother! We're just getting to know each other!" Pattie protested looking away embarrassed. "Anyways, I should get back inside before they get worried."

"Ok, my dear have fun!" Godmother waved and hanged up.

Pattie hangs up and looks at the dolphin bracelet on her wrist and smiled, "I guess hanging with new friends wouldn't hurt..." As she was about to walk back inside, some civilians began to panic and run the opposite direction. Pattie turned around and saw mutant bear breaking through the buildings, "A mutant huh? I guess this day keeps getting better. Time to transform!" She wears a light turquoise dress with ruffles. She also wears her gloves with flipper spikes and small Capri boots with flippers and also wears her mask with dolphin flippers. "Aqua Dolphin!" Aqua sprints towards the mutant and uses her twin blade knives whip to pin it down, the mutant bear uses its strength to throw Aqua smashing through the buildings.

"Agh! That was a cheap shot!" Aqua snickered having her blade knives in her hand. The mutant bear charges towards her and uses its paws to hit, Aqua kept dodging every move, she crawled on it's back and uses her to choke it. "Haha! Not so tough now are you?!" The bear was trying to break free from the female's grip. The gang was talking and then Aqua came flying towards their tables.

"OOF!" Aqua crashes through the restaurant all bruised up. Amber recognized her sister and ran to her, "Pattie! Are you okay?" Then the mutant bear appeared and let out a loud roar.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that?!" Randy questioned having Mia behind!

"Looks like a giant bear...a mean son of a bitch!" Giana looked at it all disgusted.

"Well, we better put this bear before he terrorizes anymore of the city!" Mikey says as he brings out his shock pistol, "And we must keep Pattie safe as well."

"Couldn't agree more, big bro!" Matthew smirks and brings our his BB-Gun.

Amber, Faline, Giana, Vanessa, Bedelia, Natalie, Mia and Amy helped Pattie up. The girls turned around and faced the mutant monster. "Transform!" The girls transformed into their Superhero form.

"Haha!" Faline aka Bunny Bell laughed as she brought out her purple hammer, "Time to pump up the party!"

"Let's see who's more furious." Mia aka Firey Tigress smirked bringing out her metal fans.

"Let's show this bear some power!" Vanessa aka Diamond Koala growls as she brings out her boa staff.

"Don't worry, Pattie we got your back!" Giana aka Lightning Lizard winked at Pattie with a thumbs up. Pattie looked up at the gang and got up and got in her fighting position, "I appreciate it." The mutant bear charges towards the gang with rage.

Lightning Lizard charges up her gloves and ran towards the bear and uppercut him, "Bunny Bell! Matthew! Batter up!"

"Weehee! Bunny Ball!" Bunny swings her bat at the mutant's face sending him to Matthew, "Your turn, Matt!"

"Here we go!" Matthew aims his gun at the mutant sending him flying to Flower Bear and Diamond Koala. "Your turn, Flower, and Diamond!"

Flower Bear has her vine whip out and looks at Diamond Koala, "Ready, darling?"

"Ready!"

Flower and Diamond brought out their weapons and bash the mutant towards Aqua, "Your turn, Pattie!"

Aqua uses her blade knives and slices it in half and out came a bear cub. The female grabbed it and hold it tight, "You're safe, baby bear."

Everyone gathered around the gang and cheered happily HOORAY!" The gang smiled and waved at everyone. Bedelia blew kisses at the civilians, "Merci! Merci, darlings!"

"So you girls have powers just like me and you can transform?" Pattie all surprised looking at the girls; Amber as Sweetums, Faline as Bunny Bell, Bedelia as Flower Bear, Vanessa as Diamond Koala, Giana as Lightning Lizard, Mia as Firey Tigress, Natalie as Cheetah Gal, and Amy as Butterfly, "Wow...this is awesome."

"Not as awesome as you, Dolphin!" Natalie wraps her arms around the female's neck.

"Wow, you're the Aqua Dolphin? That means you can control water!" Vanessa looks at her and claps her hands.

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Pattie awed looking at her friends.

Just then a glowing light shined, Godmother appeared before the gang looking down at Pattie with a smile, "Well done, Pattie! You completed your first test!"

"Wait! First Test?!" Pattie looked at the female all confused, "Did you set this all up?"

Godmother shook her head and giggled, "No, sweetie. I was testing your pride...and so far you let your friends help you in the time of need."

"Well, I just met them..."Pattie looked at them and smiled with awe, "But I could get used to them."

Faline walked up to Godmother and poked her curiously, "So you're a Godmother? As in Fairy Godmother?!"

"I'm Melora the Angel Godmother and you Faline are an Angel. The Angel of Harmony." Godmother answered placing a hand on the female's shoulder, "You girls are chosen as well."

"We're Guardian Angels?!" The girls exclaimed.

"Yes. Come with me and I will explain everything back at England Academy." Godmother smiled and looks at the guys as well, "You too, gentlemen. I don't want you missing out on the adventure!"

"Awesome! This is better than pulling pranks on my old man!" Matthew holding onto Natalie excitedly.

Mia grabbed Randy's arm and winked at him, Andy holds onto Mikey and William went right next to Pattie smirking at her and winked. Pattie blushed and looks away. "Back to England Academy!" Godmother waved Holic Staff and they disappeared back to the Academy. They returned back to an unknown room of the Academy, Godmother walked towards an old bookshelf.

"What the hell is this place?" Randy looking around the place.

"Must be her secret library?" Giana guessed as she was looking the antiques.

"This is my Mythical Library. Where you will begin your adventure." Godmother walks towards the gang with a book in her hand smiling, "Sit down and I'll read you the callings of the Guardian Angels."

"Yay! Storytime!" Faline and Matthew smiled and sat right in front of Godmother with a happy face.

"Goofballs..." Giana mumbled and sat next to Randy and Amy. The gang sat next to each other and waited for the women to begin.

Godmother smiled and open the book, "Centuries ago, there were fifteen Guardian Angels in this world. Angel of Harmony, Angel of Sweet Dreams, Angel of the Sun, Angel of Nature, Angel of Animals, Angel of Electricity, Angel of Flames, Angel of Ice, Angel of the Moon, Angel of Portals, Angel of Technology, Angel of the Oracle, Angel of Fairy Tails, Angel of Gospel, and the Angel of the Ocean. Each of them had the talents to help people in need with their talents. When a Guardian Angel Pass, they give their powers to the chosen ones to keep this world happy."

"Wow." The gang was amazed at this.

Godmother changed the page and the fifteen Angelic Emblems appeared in front of the gang, "These emblems will choose you and you will receive their gifts." The Angelic Emblems began to circle around the girls; Andy holding onto Randy panicking, "What's going on?! Amy?"

"It's okay. I got the Emblem of Animals." Amy giggled as she holds the emblem.

"Looks like I can connect with Fire." Mia snapped her fingers and flames appear from her finger, "This is awesome!"

"I got Nature!" Bedelia clapping her hands happily, "This is fabulous!"

"I can control the Sun." Vanessa smiled as she looks at the Sunny Emblem.

"Hey, I can control Lightning!" Giana zaps Randy with her index finger.

"Ow! You asshole!" Randy snarled holding arm glaring at the female.

"Looks like the Portals and I partners now." Natalie smirked holding the emblem.

"Weehee! I can control Harmony! IM SO HAPPY!" Faline pounced on Pattie giving her a hug.

"Wow...I can give everyone Sweet Dreams, it looks like I got a lot of dreams to give." Amber giggled as she sees her emblem spinning around in circles.

Pattie smiled and looks at the Aqua Dolphin Emblem, "I already know mine...it's in my blood." She looked at the six remaining emblems. "Wait, Godmother. You said they're fifteen Angels there's only nine of us and six emblems left. Where are the other six?"

"That is where your quest begins, Pattie. You will know when the right one is." Godmother looked at her with the emblems, "I know you'll find them."

"Oooooh, this so fabulous, I must redecorate our rooms with Floral Fashion!" Bedelia uses her Petal Spell to form flower headbands for the girls. The girls began to laugh and play with their headbands.

William walked over to Pattie and wrapped his arms around her and smirked, "Looks like I have fallen for an Angel." Pattie looks into his sapphire eyes and blushed, "Yeah...I guess so." The girls began to laugh a little, Godmother smiled at the two.

"Well we should probably head back to the dorm, we have a long day tomorrow..." Mikey yawned walking out the door, "Goodnight, Godmother."

"We'll walk you girls back to the dorm." Andy smiled and hold's Amy's hand, "Shall we, milady?"

"Goodnight, my dears. Have a good night sleep."Godmother waved at the gang and looked at Pattie and William walking together. [Godmother thinking] "I do believe these two are made for each other."

The gang made their way out the library and head back Silver Dorm. The guys walked the girls back to the girls' dorm. Pattie saw Ms. Topes at the front door waiting for them, "Young ladies, it is late and you have class in the morning."

"We're sorry, Ms. Topes we had a delay back at the restaurant." Pattie apologized as she approaches the headmistress, "How long were you waiting?"

"Long enough." Ms. Topes answered with her arms folded, "Now I'm less worried now."

"Well...I guess we should head back to the guys' dorm room." Andy yawned looking at Amy blushing, "Good night Amy. *yawn* Good night, ladies."

"Good night." The girls waved and walked into the dorm room. William grabbed Pattie's hand and pulled her aside looking into her eyes, "Pattie...I just wanna say...good night."

Pattie blinked a few times and smiled with her cheeks dark red, "Good night, William." The female walked towards the door and turned around and looked at him leaving with the guys, she sighs gratefully, "So, handsome."

~ 2:30 am ~

Some mysterious figure was roaming around in the halls and stood in front of the library. The female figure approaches the Angels Emblems, "The Angelic Emblems are finally mine. I can now rule the dimensional worlds in my control!" She reaches for the Emblems, but the holic force blast her to the floor, "Grr...why do they decline me?!"

"That's because you are not chosen to be a Guardian Angel, Alessia." Godmother appeared next to the Emblem with her Holic Staff. Alessia growled and looked at the Emblems and noticed the Aqua Dolphin Emblem was gone, "The Dolphin Emblem! Where is it?!"

"In the rights hands." Godmother answered.

"That was my Emblem, Godmother and you took it from me!" Alessia pointed at her angrily. "I could've been the Guardian Angel instead of her!"

"You abused your gifts for your own selfish ways, Alessia! I know Pattie will make the choices." Godmother protested looking at her and closed her eyes.

"I want that Emblem!" Alessia yelled out bringing out her Star Staff.

"Never!" Godmother glared having Holic Staff ready, "Holy Strike!"

Alessia dodged and snickered as she mocked aims her Star Staff, "Pfft, same attacks, same defeat!"Mythical Lyric!" She stunned Godmother making her fall to the ground, Alessia walked over to the Emblem and trapped them into her Mythical Ball, "Yes! The Emblems are mine and you can't stop me, Godmother!"

"Stop...Alessia..." Godmother reaches out to her and then passes out.

Alessia uses the Mythical Emblem to enter the dimension and smirked down at the unconscious Melora, "So long, Godmother." She then disappeared into the portal with Angelic Emblems.

**_GAH! Finally, the first chapter is complete! I apologize for the long delay, damn college is keeping me super busy but I haven't forgotten about you guys._ **

**_Stay tuned for more Pattie and Friends._ **

**_Love ya xoxo_ **


End file.
